


Kisses

by MsMadieurne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends AU, Elementary School, Elementary Timeline, First Kisses, Fluff, I love this pairing so much it hurts??, M/M, Multi, They're all like 6 it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMadieurne/pseuds/MsMadieurne
Summary: Takahiro stood on his chair, crouched slightly as he pointed to a boy sitting near the back."I already know what I'm going to do!" the strawberry blonde exclaimed, little baby teeth lined perfectly into a widespread grin. "I'm gonna marry Tooru-chan!"At hearing this, Tooru couldn't help his cheeks heat up, parted lips revealing a big gap in his teeth. He grinned, standing up on his chair and pointed back."Not if I marry you first, Taka-chan!"





	

"Alright class, settle down now!" Nanase-sensei announced, gentle smile fixed on her face as delicate hands clapped together. Calmly, she picked up a neat stack of paper on her desk as the children filed into their seats.

"I know it's very _very_  early to be thinking of what you want to do! But I thought it would be nice if everyone could see what everyone would like!" she chirped, dark brown hair falling over her shoulder as she set down a sheet for each child. Once all sheets had been handed out, she clasped her hands together.

"Now, on the sheets is very simple! What would you like to be and do when you grow up?" she explained, gesturing with her hand. "Take your pencils and write down whatever you want!" she exclaimed, jumping at a loud clatter on a front desk.

Takahiro stood on his chair, crouched slightly as he pointed to a boy sitting near the back.

"I already know what I'm going to do!" the strawberry blonde exclaimed, little baby teeth lined perfectly into a widespread grin. "I'm gonna marry Tooru-chan!"

At hearing this, Tooru couldn't help his cheeks heat up, parted lips revealing a big gap in his teeth. He grinned, standing up on his chair and pointed back.

"Not if I marry you first, Taka-chan!" he challenged, the plaster on his cheek peeling off slightly, and he slapped it  back onto his face. Hajime, looking perplexed briefly, flashed a hard frown, and tugged onto his best friend's shirt quietly to pull him down.

"Not fair!" cried out Issei, curly hair falling over his eyes as he stood up, digging his fingers through the black tresses and pulled them up right out of his face to look between the two. "Taka-chan, I thought I was gonna marry Tooru-chan!" he bellowed, looking extremely offended as he pouted bigger than he'd ever pouted.

"Boys! Boys! Please, sit down!" Nanase-sensei ushered urgently, moving to Takahiro and setting him down off his chair, looking down to Tooru in the back. Obediently, the fluffy-haired boy sat back in his seat, looking over at Hajime, looking awfully fulfilled as he wrote down on his paper, handwriting as scruffy as it could be for a six-year-old boy.

"You hear that, Ha-chan? I'm gonna marry Taka-chan," he told him triumphantly, to which the tan boy pulled a face at.

"Hmph," was all Hajime responded with, looking down at his paper.

He'd already written on it ' _Sillykawa's wife_.'

 

Once the bell signalling recess had begun, Hajime was all too quick to grab Tooru's hand, tug him away from the classroom and grabbing their lunchboxes under one arm. Even at six years old he was still capable.

Tugging the taller boy down to the shady tree where they usually ate in the summer, he tossed the boxes down, and grabbed the front of his best friend's shirt.

"Waa?! Ha-chan, don't be mean, haha-san bought me this just this weekend!" he squealed in protest, but could only let out another yell as chubby hands squished his cheeks.

"Don't marry Taka-chan," he ordered firmly with a sour look, staring into Tooru's creamy brown eyes.

"Eh? Why not, Ha-chan?" he asked, looking almost... guilty for his question, hands wringing and feet scuffing against the dry dirt.

"Toooruuuuu-chaaaan!" drawled out two far-off voices, and without looking, little Hajime could tell who it was. Turning to them, he grabbed Tooru's hand briefly, and held it up, intertwining their fingers with a determined look.

"Tooru-chan will marry me!" he told them, red in the face with embarrassment as he squished the taller boy's cheeks with his hands, and shoved his lips against his, sloppy and obviously unsure as their lips pressed painfully hard. "Now you guys can't marry him if he kissed me!"

Takahiro and Issei looked utterly flabbergasted as they arrived hand in hand (or really hand in shirt, seeing as both their hands were keeping hold of each other's shirt to keep up), watching the discourse. Takahiro, looking utterly heartbroken, felt his bottom lip tremble, eyes searing with jealousy and anger.

"Tooru-chan looks hurt," Issei pointed out, observing the little boy's bruised lips from the kiss, tears welling in his eyes. Issei took out the pristine white handkerchief his mother had given him, and he wiped the younger boy's tears away. "If you don't kiss girls like that, don't kiss boys like that!" he exclaimed in a scolding tone, before he patted Tooru's cheeks affectionately, causing the shorter boy to giggle through his tears and hug Issei around his neck.

With that Tooru kissed the boy's lips lighter than Hajime had done, looking entirely more certain than Hajime as Issei returned the kiss to his cheek, hugging the boy tighter. "See! You kiss girls like they're flowers!" Tooru giggled, nuzzling Issei's cheek.

Hajime, ears red, looked down, and wrung his shirt out, disappointed and upset. He moved to tug on the back of Tooru's shirt. Tooru turned to him, and Hajime sported a shy peck to Tooru's hurting lips. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"It's okay, Ha-chan, I'll always forgive you." he told him, hugging him quickly after. Takahiro, looking rather left out, decidedly scuffed the dirt with his shoe, hands clasped behind his back.

"No fair... I want a kiss too..." Takahiro told him, bottom lip trembling. He looked like he'd cry. Instantly, the three were on their best friend, Issei and Hajime at his sides, pecking his cheeks, and Tooru in front, smushing their lips together eagerly. Exploding in a heap of utter embarrassment as he whined.

Before the four burst into excited giggles.

"Now that I kissed all of you, I'll have to marry all of you!"

Takahiro, Hajime, and Issei doubted that they had any qualms with that idea.


End file.
